


An Evening To Remember

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: 20 Minute Fic Challenge, M/M, Prompt word, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I had to write something fun in 20 minutes.  It's harder than it seems.) </p><p>John and Dorian have everyone over to have a nice evening of cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening To Remember

An Evening to Remember  
By PattRose

 

Warnings: None  
Word Count: 703  
Rating: Gen  
Genre: Slash  
Characters: Captain Maldonado, Richard Paul, Dorian, Rudy, John Kennex and Valerie Stahl. John/Dorian

 

The doorbell rang at 7:00 and John went to answer it, wearing a smile on his face. He had asked everyone to come over for a poker game and he wasn’t sure how this was going to go, yet, but hoped it would be a fun evening, he hoped, an evening to remember. 

Stahl was first to arrive and said, “John, thank you so much for inviting me over. I was hoping you would do that soon.”

“Valerie, I invited everyone, so don’t let it go to your head,” John answered. 

She saw Dorian come out of the kitchen carrying food on a tray and said, “Why is Dorian here?”

“Why not? He plays poker. In fact he loves poker.”

Dorian set the food down on the table and said, “Good evening, Valerie. Let me take your coat.”

“I didn’t realize we were going to play with Dorian,” she said. 

“I love the game and wouldn’t miss it. I don’t cheat or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Dorian promised. 

The doorbell rang before she could say anything more and Dorian answered it. Sandra Maldonado was standing there with Rudy. “Come in both of you. Welcome to poker night,” Dorian said, happily. 

Richard Paul walked up right behind them and said, “I didn’t realize I was supposed to bring my MX.”

Sandra glared at him and said, “Dorian plays cards, Richard. Now, shut up and get in here and play poker.”

Dorian took all their coats and hung them up and everyone sat around the table, snacking on the food that was just sitting there calling out to them. When he finally came in John said, “Who’s ready for poker?”

Rudy raised his hand and smiled. “I am.”

Dorian knew that Rudy was dying to learn more about the game, so he sat close to Rudy. John sat on the other side of him, just because. He liked sitting by Dorian and didn’t need a reason. Since they had become lovers, he was super touchy feely with Dorian and Dorian didn’t seem to mind at all. Dorian leaned into John’s space and whispered, “Stop thinking about us and start the game.”

John blushed and did indeed get the cards and the poker chips. “This is a friendly game of poker. We don’t actually play for money; we just play for poker chips.”

They all took their chips and John dealt the cards. “Five Card Draw, sixes are wild.”

Dorian helped Rudy play a few hands until he felt more comfortable playing and dealing. Rudy was really enjoying himself. He didn’t get invited places very often and this was an enjoyable evening. 

Sandra had won the first three hands and she looked over at Dorian and said, “I know you’re holding back. I don’t want you cheating so that I can win, Dorian.”

“You asked for it.” Dorian smiled as he dealt the next hand. This is how the evening went, laughter, losing streaks, winning streaks and just plain happiness spending time with good friends. Even Paul was having a good time, even if he would never admit to it. 

Finally, everyone started to leave at midnight. Before long, the house was left to just them. John pulled Dorian in for a quick kiss and said, “You better charge.”

“I’ll charge for a few hours and then I’ll meet you in the bedroom. Sleep well, John.”

“This was fun, wasn’t it?” John asked. 

“I had a wonderful time, even if Valerie kept making eyes at you all night long. I don’t like when she does that,” Dorian admitted to John. 

John threw his arm around Dorian and said, “I’ll tell her the scoop with us and maybe she’ll back off.”

“Thank you, now go in and get some rest. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

John walked into the bedroom and hated that he was going to be alone for part of the time, but realized it had to be done because Dorian was socializing that night and couldn’t have charged before they all left. 

John got ready for bed, laid down on the bed and was out like a light. 

Poker night **was** an evening to remember, that was for sure. 

The end


End file.
